New World, new perpectives
by Oli-chan
Summary: Mina-chan, uma pobre alma... Soichi-kun, tentando ajudá-la... O que virará isso no final? Eu planejava continuar, mas estou sem vontade e inspiração alguma, por isso não sei quando vou terminar .


New World, new perspectives - parte 1

**New**** World, new perspectives – parte 1**

_On top of the roof_

_The air is so cold and so calm_

Ela estava ali, parada, em pé. Sob seus pés, vinte e sete andares.

No chão, aglomeravam-se pessoas, olhando-a e esperando sua reação. Dentre a multidão, estava seus amigos. Alguns gritavam para fazer a menina voltar atrás, para fazê-la abandonar o rumo que pretendia tomar. Alguns estavam tão desesperados que não conseguiam proferir palavra alguma.

A noite estava um pouco gelada e os ventos que batiam a faziam pensar em desistir, a faziam pensar em descer daquele prédio e voltar a ter sua vida normal. Mas já tinha tomado a sua decisão. E não iria voltar atrás. Aquela era a única solução. E ela já havia tomado coragem o suficiente.

_I say your name in silence_

_You don't want to hear it right now_

Lá embaixo, Soichiro observava a amiga. Ela não tinha motivos. Não aparentes. "Mina-chan, desça daí... desça daí".

A amiga sempre fora uma das meninas mais felizes que ele conhecera. No entanto,

logo que Soichiro deitou-se na cama, o telefone de seu quarto tocou. Era Sakura.

-Soichiro! Venha para o Edifício Agamemnom agora!

A ligação estava horrível, mas Soichiro conseguia captar o desespero na voz da amiga.

-O que aconteceu? -perguntou ele.

-Mina-chan! Ela vai pular de lá de cima!

O garoto desligou o telefone e logo estava no ponto de ônibus, embarcando desabaladamente em um que o deixaria em frente ao prédio onde poderia acontecer uma das maiores tragédias de sua vida.

_The eyes of the city_

_Are counting the tears falling down_

Lá em cima, Mina não conseguia distinguir ninguém. E isso era bom. Pelo menos,

não saberia quem viu sua morte ou quem não viu.

As lágrimas começaram a correr. Era terrível terminar as coisas assim, mas era o necessário. Depois de um tempo, todos esqueceriam aquilo e viveriam normalmente, como

se nunca tivessem a conhecido. Tudo voltaria ao normal em um ou dois meses.

Era complicado, ela entendia. Para algumas pessoas, seria totalmente inesperado, mas a morte era algo que as pessoas não sabem quando vai acontecer.

_Each one a promise of everything_

_You never found_

Soichiro não podia deixar a amiga ir assim. Ele teria que fazer alguma coisa. A cada momento que passava, ele sentia que ela estava mais disposta a pular. E se ninguém impedisse, ela iria pular de verdade.

Olhou em volta, procurando por algo que pudesse fazer. Nada por perto parecia

mostrar alguma ajuda. A porta do Edifício Agamemnom abriu-se e ele pôde ver: ali havia um elevador. Sem pensar, enfiou-se pela porta, pulou as catracas que teria de atravessar

normalmente e entrou no elevador, sozinho.

_I scream into the night for you_

_Don't make it true_

_Don't jump_

Apertou o botão do último andar e esperou, impacientemente. Quando finalmente

chegou à cobertura do prédio, encontrou a amiga, parada, olhando para baixo.

-Mina-chan! -gritou ele, com a voz mais forte que conseguiu.

Ela olhou para trás e ele pôde ver as lágrimas banhando o rosto da garota.

-Mina-chan, desça daí -disse ele, dando um passo à frente.

-Não se aproxime, Soichi-kun. Não chegue perto -ela disse, entre soluços.

-Por favor, desça daí. Volte atrás, acabe com isso -ele estendeu a mão.

-A única maneira de acabar com tudo é descendo por aqui -disse ela, acenando com

a cabeça para trás.

-Não, Mina-chan. A única maneira é você pegando a minha mão.

_The lights will not guide you through_

_They're deceiving you_

_Don't jump_

Ele deu mais um passo.

-Soichi-kun, eu já tomei a minha decisão.

-Se você tivesse tomado de verdade, já teria pulado.

Ela não respondeu. Ele se aproximou um pouco mais.

-Mina-chan, olhe para a cidade. Essas luzes... elas não vão te guiar para lugar algum. Elas estão confundindo você. Você não deve seguí-las, Mina-chan. Se fizer isso, não haverá volta.

-Mas é isso que eu quero, Soichi-kun. Eu não quero voltar. Quero acabar com isso pra nunca mais voltar.

-Mina-chan, volte, por favor -ele deu mais um passo para frente.

_Don't let memories go_

_Of me and you_

_The world is down there_

_Out of view_

_Please don't jump_

Os dois ficaram ali, olhando um para o outro durante alguns momentos. Por mais que Soichiro tentasse convencer Mina, ela não deixaria sua decisão para trás.

-Mina-chan, tem tanta gente lá embaixo... Tantos amigos seus... Eles estão esperando que você desça...

-Mas eu vou descer.

-Eu digo em segurança.

Ela virou-se para a cidade de novo.

-Mas eu estarei segura. Estarei em algum lugar, segura desse mundo doido em que vivemos. Desse mundo maluco... Estarei longe desse mundo, voando em algum lugar.

-Mas estará longe de nós.

-Estarei sempre com quem quiser estar comigo. É só manter-me no coração, e eu sempre estarei perto.

-Não é a mesma coisa –argumentou Soichiro.

_You open your eyes  
But you can't remember what for_

-Mas é parecido –disse Mina.

-Mina-chan, eu imploro para que você volte. Eu lhe dou qualquer coisa.

-Não há nada que você possa me dar, Soichiro. Nada que me faça voltar atrás.

-Mina-chan...

-Desculpe-me, Soichi-kun.

-Mina-chan, a vida serve para vivermos.

-Soichi-kun, eu estava vivendo, mas não sabia para quê. Por que viver sem sentido?

Ele abaixou os olhos. Pelo visto, nada poderia fazê-la voltar atrás.

_The snow falls quietly  
You just can't feel it no more_

-Soichi-kun, eu não conseguia mais sentir as coisas. O mundo não tinha mais cor, as coisas eram sem graça demais... Minha vida não estava mais valendo a pena ser vivida. Era como se eu fosse um mero objeto, manipulado pelo universo. Um objeto que não sente mais emoções... Se for para viver assim, eu prefiro morrer –explicou ela, calmamente.

-Mina-chan, poderíamos mudar isso...

-E quem garante que funcionaria?

_Somewhere up there  
You lost yourself in your pain_

-Eu garanto. Eu, o seu melhor amigo. Eu, Soichiro Nakamura.

Mina virou-se para ele, sorrindo.

-Eu me perdi demais em minha dor, Soichi-kun. Não há chances de eu voltar atrás. Não há mesmo.

-Mina-chan –Soichiro estava tão perto dela que encostou os dedos levemente na parte de trás dos seus joelhos- O que aconteceu com seus sonhos? Com o sonho de morar com um cachorro, com o sonho de se tornar uma escritora?

-Estão definhando e implorando para morrer junto comigo.

-Mas por que você quer tanto por um fim em tudo?

_You dream of the end  
To start all over again_

-Para poder começar tudo de novo mais tarde. Quem sabe, dessa vez, eu faça melhor.

-E se não houver uma próxima vez?

Ela sorriu.

-Eu já estou preparada caso isso não aconteça.

-E o que vai fazer? Se eu te conheço bem, você vai sentar e chorar.

-Não. Vou me conformar, assim como fiz ao tomar a minha decisão.

_I don't know how long  
I can hold you so strong  
I don't know how long_

Durante alguns segundos os dois ficaram em silêncio.

-Bom, acho que está na hora de eu ir. Adeus, Soichi-kun. Até algum dia.

Soichiro sentiu algumas lágrimas virem até seus olhos. Ela já havia fechado os olhos quando ele disse:

-Espera.

Ela virou-se para ele novamente.

_Just take my hand  
I'll gave you the chance  
Don't jump_

-Você não vai desistir? –perguntou ele.

-Não.

-Não vai mesmo pegar na minha mão e descer daí?

-Não.

-Vai pular mesmo?

-Vou.

_Don't jump  
And if all that can't hold you back  
I'll jump for you_

Soichiro tirou a corrente que sempre usava. Segurou a mão de Mina e colocou-a dentro.

-Leve-a com você. Uma lembrança eterna de mim.

-Soichi-kun, você sabe, provavelmente, vão tirar isso de mim.

-Eu já estou preparado caso isso não aconteça –disse ele, repetindo a frase dela.

-E o que vai fazer? –sorriu ela, enquanto colocava a corrente no pescoço.

-Vou me conformar, assim como você fez ao tomar a sua decisão.

Ela sorriu. _Obrigada, Soichi-kun._ Ele se afastou dela, deixando uma única lágrima rolar pelo rosto.

Mina fechou os olhos, também deixando outra lágrima escorrer. A última lágrima. E então, ela deixou seu corpo cair devagar, leve...

Sentiu como se pudesse voar. E então, voou de verdade.

**New World, new perspectives - parte 1**** (Epílogo)**

Ele não escutou ela cair, mas percebeu. Andou calmamente até o lugar onde Mina estava em alguns segundos e olhou para baixo. Ali estava ela. Era apenas um risco branco na calçada de concreto cinza. Estava imóvel. Estava morta.

Ele deixou mais lágrimas caírem enquanto entrava no elevador e descia. Lá embaixo, a imprensa pedia para ele falar antes mesmo dele sair do prédio. Ele só ergueu a mão, num gesto simples, mas não compreendido. Olhou para Mina deitada ali. Um médico abaixou-se para medir seu pulso.

-Ela está morta –disse ele, para os outros médicos.

Soichiro limpou as lágrimas. Ao olhar para o lado, viu Setsuna, Sakura e Toshiki. As meninas choravam e o garoto parecia preocupado.

-Eu fiz o possível, mas não consegui convencê-la.

Sakura gritou. Setsuna a abraçou fortemente. Toshiki deu palmadinhas amistosas nas costas de Soichiro. E os quatro ficaram ali, afogados na dor, enquanto os médicos colocavam Mina dentro de uma ambulância.

_Podem levá-la para onde quiserem. Mas ela vai estar sempre em um mesmo lugar...,_ pensou Soichiro, com um nó na garganta.


End file.
